Warehouse workers may have security clearance to only update selected portions of a secured online data system but do not have input screens with security access that limits their inputs. The lack of input screens with appropriate security access can both limit the inputs of authorized personnel as well as allow access to unauthorized personnel. Certain warehouse functions performed in the secured online data system do not provide enough information or edits to allow the user to make valid entries into the system. At times, several data system screens are needed to complete an update transaction and one of those screens may not be available to an authorized user.
Additionally, some conventional secured online data system software packages are server based and require installation on each personal computer (PC) utilized to update or access the system. Also, printers must be defined to the online data system for hardcopy system prints. These factors, among others, make installation and portability of workstations more complicated and cumbersome for users and administrators.
Accordingly there is an unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned and other deficiencies and inadequacies.